Miami, Florida, USA
Miami is a city in southern Florida, on the coastline of the Atlantic Ocean. The first settlement here was a Spanish mission established in 1567. Miami is known as one of America's most wealthy cities, as well as for its exotic luxury, tropial climate, vibrant fashion scene, and its wide variety of cultures, particularly those from Latin America. People Born in Miami Eva Mendes Miami_Skyline_II_by_Aerostylaz.jpg Pictures_Miami_Florida.jpg 06CHECKIN_SPAN-superJumbo.jpg miami.jpg Lincoln Road.jpg coffee on Espanola Way.jpg Coral Gables in Miami.jpg MIAMI2.png Miami in People's Lives Abbey Lee Kershaw: I walked for the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show here in 2008 and 2009. Adriana Lima: I am often in this city for modeling work, most notably for the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. I have been walking in the show every year since 2000, except for once in 2009 due to my pregnancy. I opened the show in 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, and 2012. In 2012, I opened the show despite having given birth to my second child only two months earlier. I was chosen to wear the Fantasy Bra in the 2008 show, worth $5 million. In 2010, I wore the Fantasy Bra again, this one worth $2 million. Elizabeth Gutierrez: I moved here around 2003 with my boyfriend William Levy, and landed some acting roles while here. I had my first child here. We left when William got an acting job in Mexico. Liam Neeson: I traveled here in 1990 to film scenes of the movie Under Suspicion. Julien Blanc: I traveled here in 2014 to teach a dating advice seminar, which was also being filmed as a documentary called The Hunt for Real Men for the BBC. The documentary was filmed with Tim Samuels, who endorsed the seminar and later looked back on me as "a kind of rock star guru." After allegations later in the year that I promoted an abusive view on women, Samuels said that he hadn't picked up any of that sort of thing from my classes. Magnus Carlsen: I traveled here in 2010 to do a photo shoot for G-Star Raw, posing with Liv Tyler, whom I got along well with. Nina Agdal: I moved from Denmark to this city in 2010, and consider it "my American home." When I first moved here, I had an interview at Elite, who signed me. I got an apartment in South Beach on Third and Euclid Avenue, with four roommates. I regularly went to the beach and enjoyed life, and absolutely fell in love with this city. I also started gathering up bigger and bigger jobs with top companies and publications, such as Sports Illustrated and Victoria's Secret. The time I had here was the best of my life. I moved away in 2013 to pursue modeling in New York, but still frequently come back to visit this city. Simon Cowell: I came here with my son and girlfriend Lauren Silverman in 2014 for a vacation. Though dogs are not allowed on South Beach, I ignored this rule and took my dog for a walk. I was given a ticket for this, by a policeman who also asked me for my autograph. Viggo Mortensen: I traveled here in 1987 to guest star as a corrupt police officer on an episode of Miami Vice. I found this city an intriguing blend of American and Latin cultures. William Levy: I moved to Miami in 1996, when I was 14. Though I spent my childhood in Havana, I spent my young adult years here, attending high school, playing baseball, and going to university for business before deciding to pursue acting. I got all of my first major acting roles in this city. Zoe Kravitz: I spent large portions of my childhood here, going back and forth between my mother and father's homes. Zoe Saldana: I visited here in 2009 to film scenes for ''The Losers. '' Zuzanna Bijoch: I visited here in 2014 to walk in the Express Runway Show. I also did some sightseeing and stayed at the Raleigh Hotel in South Beach. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America